Snow
History Background Galadriel "Snow White" Smith was born somwhere in Europe, she is not sure. As a baby, she was dropped off at an orphanage. There she was taught in an underground mercernary group called the The Ravens. She'd been raised as a boy and when it started to became obvious she was not a boy, she left. Living off the streets, she met a man, a pirate, named Donato. He took note of her sly ability, her ability to go about undetected like a spy. She was the perfect thief. He offered to take her along sailing with his Captain and the rest of the crew. She readily agreed, eager to escape the dreary town she lived in. Donato told her all about the adventures he'd been on, and also of the treasure. He told her in particular about a blade that transforms to fit its user. Galadriel could tell that he desired this blade and her thoughts were confirmed when he eventually asked her if she could steal the Swords that were in the Captain's study. It was entirely too easy for her to breach the study without being caught. When she touched the swords's hilt, a spark passed through her body. She took a step back before reaching for it and grabbing the blade. It had a sinister aura around it. She brought the blade to Donato, whose plan was for them to sneak away during the early morning. Unfortunately, the Captain, only a few hours later, went on a slaughtering rampage looking for the sword. Donato tossed her overboard, saying she'd be able to swim to shore; they'd been close to land. They had been sailing toward Germany. Galadriel became ill after swimming to shore. She bided her time in a nearby abandoned house. She quickly recovered and found herself with strange after effects. She'd become stronger and she could see in the dark. As a few years passed, and then some more, her youthful appearance stayed. She still appeared to be a young, 13-year-old. She meet a young artist named Erich. He was interested in her because of her appearance. He told her she looked exactly like the fairy tale princess, Snow White. He took her in and painted portraits of her. She lived with him in peace until the "Azure Nightmare" nearly destroyed the city. Amongst those killed was Erich. Once again, Snow found herself running. This time, she fled into the nearby woods. She had no choice but to run; she was weaponless. Once in the woods, she stumbled upon a boy around her age (if she aged properly). He appeared to be 16 or 17. His hair was faded orange-red, like the leaves on trees during the Fall and his eyes were green. What Snow noticed the most about him, was the rather large, nasty-looking scythe he had. She stood frozen next to a tree; she'd just watched him depacitate a soldier without hesitation. He soon noticed her. There were chains around his ankles and they clinked as he appraoched her. He seemed confused as to why she was frightened until he looked down at his bloody appearance... The scythe did not help either. He asked her she was running around alone in the forest. She countered and asked why he had just killed that man. He explained that they were taking him to be burned at the stake for witchcraft, because he'd predicted correctly many events that occured in the town he was from. Many of the events were horrible things. He told her his name was 'Autumn. '''He knew how to do many forms of magic and that's how he created his scythe. He then created a ring-blade for Snow, which appeared of a similiar material to his scythe. Snow warily took the weapon. She begrudgingly accepted his company, that is, whenever he was actually around. He disappeared and reappeared very often. Autumn made many things and Snow knew that something could not be created from nothing. She asked him where he got the material for weapons. He told her, with a grin, "People." He raised an eyebrow at her, daring her to turn his statement into something much more unappealing, but she said nothing. In the back of her mind, she'd already came to a decision. She was now biding her time. The only time she'd actually seen him do magic was when he made clothes for her from a dead woman. She did not think to ask how the woman died, and she regretted it. Snow's suspicions of Autumn were confirmed when she saw him kill another person. She said nothing. One day, when he disappeared off to who knows where, Snow tracked him. He eventually led her to an obscure, dark, broken down cathedral. Inside was full of cages and everything was lit up by flames. There were dead bodies littered everywhere along with skeletal remains. It looked like a deranged circus. She spotted Autumn in the center of the room and he smiled at her and stretched out his arms. He welcomed her to his "home," explaining that humans were inherently weak creatures and that they deserved to die. He paused for a moment before saying he did it mostly because he loved killing people. "What do you think about that, huh?" "You're crazy," she said after taking one final glance around. The smile on Autumn's face was gone in an instant and he glared at her. "I'm not bloody crazy," he yelled angrily. The fire in the surrounding burned brighter. "I'm possibly the smartest person you'll ever meet; when my baby brother was born, he was sick. He was very sick, so I conjured up a spell and saved him!" Autumn shrugged. "I mean, it turned his hair purple and he's a little on the tan side, but he's alive! I've been sacrificing all of these people because I had to trade a lot for that spell. Killing people was just a plus. The person I made a deal with needs sacrifices; he wanted my soul! Apparently my soul is worth a lot... and then I met you." Autumn stuck his hand out and his scythe materialized. He tapped the ground twice and a red, glowing circle lit up around the area they were standing in. Snow demanded to know what he had just done. With a laugh, he said that whomever died here first would be the final sacrifice to ensure that Autumn's brother lived. Snow narrowed her eyes at him; she knew that she was being underestimated. He was just an insane boy who played with magic, while she... she'd been enhanced by that evil blade which she knew by then was called Soul Edge. She beckoned for him to approach, knowing this would be short. She'd seen him fight before; he relied mostly on brute force and his overall fear-factor. People were afraid to fight him because they did not want to stop blocking his attacks. He was vicious and malicious. Autumn lunged at her and, with a trained precision, Snow swung her ringblade and did not miss her mark. Autumn stumbled in his step and fell to his knees, his hand flying up to grasp at his throat. Blood spilled through his fingers and ran down his chest and began to pool on the floor. Snow flicked her ringblade, not wanting it to be stained with blood from such a wretched person. He coughed and looked up at her. "You're poison, toxic even. Every man who ever dares to care about you falls victim to your venom," he hissed at her, eyes flashing purple. "You are now cursed. Stupid bitch." Snow opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it. She watched him bleed out before he slumped over, any life left in his eyes gone. Even in death, he looked like a psychopath. Snow left. She needed a new weapon. Personality Snow is quiet, calm and observant. At one point, she was a bit over-trusting, but now she hardly trusts anyone. When she does speak, and usually only to people she is familiar with, it is often laced with heavy sarcasm and some belittling remarks. She believes in honesty, and is often blunt. Weapons Snow uses a strange, circular, blade-type weapon called a ringblade. She long since destroyed the one given to her by Autumn. Instead she uses one, specially crafted from metal, called The Avenging Angel. Stage Snow's stage is the Tranquil Wasteland. It is quiet, calm and peaceful, just like her. Theme Snow's Theme Song is "Once Upon A Dream" sung by Lana Del Rey Quotes Soulcalibur:The Spirit Lineage ''So, you wanna fight? The battlefield's where I belong. '' ''You seem strong. I'm bored. '' ''You think you're strong enough? '' ''Let's see if your Angels can stand against mine.- Spoken when confronting Alexander Are your skills as sharp as your words?- spoken when confronting Nirvana Do not flirt with Death. It will get the wrong idea.- spoken when confronting Cassiel Ready? ...and go! '' ''Idiot. '' ''I won't lose! '' ''You think so? '' ''Too much!- spoken during Guard Burst I won't go easy!- spoken before Critical Edge You're mine!- spoken during Critical Edge You say something? '' ''Are you... stupid?- spoken in taunt Eyes up!- taunting against Alexander Don't be foolish.- taunting against Nirvana The cycle begins again- Taunting against Cassiel I lost!?- spoken during Ring Out Too strong!- spoken during Ring Out Now, taste this! '' ''Want more? '' ''Just die! '' ''Good... '' ''Too simple! Trivia Snow's real name, Galadriel, is directly taken from the Lord of the Rings Elf of the same name. As shown from her appearance, Snow dresses in a gothic-inspired fashion. Snow's 2p costume bares resemblance to Tira's 1p costume from Soulcalibur III Gallery Snowp1.jpg|Snow as she appears in The Spirit Lineage Snowfanservice.jpg|Snow alt snowfanservice1.jpg|Snow Alt another view Donato.jpg|Donato Erich.jpg|Erich Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Heroines Category:Characters